Mumu
Rich Mumus are the mothers of pookies. They come to the Pet Shop and adopt or "pick" pookies. Oddly, the word Mumu means large dress. With pookies, however, mumu is meant to be an abbreviation of mother. Mumu is probably from "mum". Mumu is pronounced "moo moo" or "muh muh". Some Mumus aren't accepted by pookies because they aren't rare enough or don't dress a certain way. They are mostly found on 4-5 bar servers (e.g. Abominable or Blizzard). They are not in servers with 1-2 bars (e.g. Sleet or Mammoth). They are also called Mummie, Mummy, Mummie Moo, Muma, Moo Mee, Mu Mu, Mommy, Mama, Mwa mwa, Wu Wu or A Wammy by pookies. They are very rarely seen with a Duh Duh, or Dad. Mumus are usually very loving. Trivia *They are commonly fans of the Blue Team, when it comes to sports on Club Penguin. *They are often mistaken for preps, which they can be, but aren't always. Items *Neck Item: Feather Boa/Scarf(Rarely)/Pearl Necklace *Head Item: The Sidetied, The Befluttered (rarely), The Flutterby (rarely), The Sidetied Too, The Sidetied Strikes Back, The summer sidetied (not always), The Band *Face Item: Diva Glasses, White Diva Glasses, Pink Diva Shades, any Eyelashes (members only) *Body Item: Dazzle Dress, Firefighter Jacket, Referee Jersey,Detective's Coat, Shimmer Diva Dress, Casual outfits ect. *Feet Item: Any female shoes *Colour: Peach, Pink, or Brown - other colors that are rare� Types Of Mumus *Bad mumu: Read How To Spot A Bad Mumu *Normal mumu: When they adopt a pookie they say "Aww!" or "Awh!". They feed their pookie and take them to the pool to swim and do much more. *Rich mumu: When they are going to adopt a pookie they say things that have details, showing how rich they are. Some examples are "Steps out of pink Elmo jet", or any other things, that would make them sound rich. They often only pick pookies with Tiaras. They will take their pookie to many places. Rich mumus are also called diva mumus. How To Spot A Bad Mumu Bad mumus take their time coming in and showing off, but they just usually come up to you and say, "Awh, I pik/pick you!". They usually say pik instead of pick and they usually dress the same as any mumu so it is hard to tell. They sometimes speak in all caps. (e.g. STEPS OUT OF JET etc.) (Sometimes they will even say "FREE MEANIE MUMU!"!) Yes. I know that is shocking. They usually only take a couple of seconds looking for a pookie, picking a pookie, and saying to go to their iggy. Sometimes, they throw you, stomp on you, and basiclly pretend to hurt you. When you're under attack by one, just leave quickly. Try not to say anything about them hurting you. Stop being buddies with them, and they can't follow you where you go. Sometimes they traumatise you on the spot. These meanie mumus will say something like, "Awh, I pik you!" "Throws into fire!". Bad mumus like this might even dress like robbers. They may also have a pet, like a Dragon or a Wolf to attack the pookies and make them cry (Unless they are nice ones). They also sometimes already have a pookie that is a MELD. However they will let MELD bully the other pookies and pretend not to notice. They will spoil the MELD and treat the other pookies like trash. Meanie mumus are almost always pookie haters. Trivia *Mumus are sometimes sexist about the pookies they pick (picking girl pookies and not boy pookies), which is against the law in real life. *Sometimes during the winter they will swap out their boas and dresses for scarves and coats for the winter season.